User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Invasion Part 3 Gathering
"It has been nine hours since the invasion began the aliens have already taken over half the planet and people have lost hope for survival what has been confirmed though the scribblenaut masters have revealed that these invaders are creatures they banished centuries ago in the early stages the great war between their sworn enemies the darknaught empire the aliens shapeshift their way to anyplace allowing them to cause sabotage in the republic they managed to find out the aliens had a secret base within the darknaught empire controlled continent of africa after a daring attack on the base the creatures were left in very few numbers and sent away from the planet in a ship that was made to go into deep space but it was believed their weakness was bitter cold but they were wrong mainly due to the fact that the empire was attacking the holding facility they creatures were being kept at and had little time to choose but they crashed on a planet and populated the new planet and advanced their technology faster then earth due to their high intelligence and the fact that samples of said technology was found on the planet the crashed on they prepared themselves for taking revenge on the scribblenaut republic they were surprised that the republic was dissolved into a simple peacekeeping organization they were hoping to slaughter the army with their fleet almost all of which was destroyed by the turrets only the capital ship and a few cruisers are left patrolling the skies above us there is no" said a news lady before the TV was turned off "well this is hopeless" said Jason "why are you saying that dude" said Razer "i don't know i just don't want to fight" said Jason "everyone is counting on us my brothers aren't back yet and who knows who else is alive" said Razer (meanwhile outside) "so what do we do again" said one of the clones in a squadron of four "simple we terminate all who are inside this castle that revolution won't even last a few seconds" said the second clone "shut up and attack" said the third clone "ok lets go" said the fourth clone "hey look we are under attack come on dude let's take them down" said Razer "i don't want to fight anymore" said Jason "fine i'll go myself" said Razer while picking up his skateboard and jumped out the window "AAHH" screamed the third clone before he could plant a C-4 on the barrier Razer landed on his head breaking his neck "GET HIM!" shouted the fourth clone. Jason then walked toward the window and watched the fighting. "THORNS!" screamed the second clone when he was shoved into a rose bush "you think your tough huh" said Razer while punching the first clone three times "ahh" screamed Razer when he was punched by the fourth clone twice and shoved to the second clone while the clone covered his fist in a vine of thorns and punched Razer in the face and Razer was shoved into the dried moat by the other two clones "so that's how you wanna play you got it" said Razer while picking up his skateboard "aahh" screamed the second clone when he was hit by an attack "that was a hadoken" said the first clone before getting crushed by a boulder while the fourth clone was shot by multiple arrows "Kenpo Rex Stunt and some other people your alive" said Razer "did you forget i am not that easy to kill" said Rex "what are you doing out here by yourself" said Kenpo "even i know that it is not safe to go reckless like taking on more then one enemy then once" said Stunt "what ever this is where the revolution is forming up" said Kenpo while the barrier was rising "Clark and some of the others are already here" said Rex before running inside the castle "hey guys anything else happen we found our brother" said Maxwell "Poindexter was the only survivor of the school" said Shadow "where's the rest of his equipment" said Razer "let's just say it warped to heat" said Maxwell while walking inside "what?" said Razer before walking into the castle behind everyone else "so they are stronger then they look time to deploy big red" said the leader of the aliens watching the revolutionaries lowering the barrier "deploy devestator" said the leader on a communicator "it will be done my lord" said a clone inside a giant red ufo "devestator deployed" said the clone while piloting the devestator "excellent now repel this revolutionaries" said the leader before leaving. Category:Blog posts